


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Mrsacedoctor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsacedoctor/pseuds/Mrsacedoctor
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: deancas + hypothermia (h/c)





	

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean grunts as he drags Castiel into the living room, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I just wanted to get Jimmy back,” Cas says under shattering teeth tears spilling over his face as it scrunches in pain, “I didn’t mean forf the icesh to breakf from underneaf me.”

Dean curses as he gets to the stairs. For the first time, he despises having the shower on the second floor. “You and your damn cat,” he grumbles, hiking Cas’ arm over his shoulder and tucking his own against Cas’ side. “You’re fucking lucky my mom is a firefighter and my dad’s a doctor.” The sight of Cas struggling in chest-deep ice water, half way freezing to death, and screaming for help is burned into his memory.

If Dean hadn’t gotten out of football practice early, if his mom hadn’t been home, if they hadn’t had any rope, all of these “if they hadn’t’s” and Cas could have died there. He could have died. Just the very thought of losing his best friend cuts Dean open. Besides his mom and Sammy, Cas is the most important person to him in the entire world.

He tries to lift Cas up the first couple of stairs but Cas can barely lift his own body weight right now and it’s a real fucking struggle. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to move as quickly as he wants to up the remaining fifteen stairs. “Sam!” He shouts up the stairs, praying that his brother is home. “Sammy!”

At first there’s nothing, but then he hears a tumble of footsteps come from upstairs and he breathes a sigh of relief. Within a few seconds there’s a responding “Coming!” and the small, bowl cut brown haired face of his brother pokes out from the threshold of the staircase. When he sees what’s going on his face drains.

“Well don’t just stand there!” Dean argues, shifting Cas in his arms to readjust the weight, “Help me!”

Snapping out of it, Sam rushes down on the other side of Cas and takes Cas’ free arm and mirror’s how Dean is holding him. Dean’s gotta give it to him, for a fourteen year old who does play sports, Sam’s got some beef.

“What happened?” Sam gasps.

“Felf through the icesh..” Cas tries to say. Sam’s face hardens.

Together, they haul Cas up to the rest of the stairs, one agonizing step at a time. Sam drops his hold once they reach the bathroom and throws open the door.

“Turn on the shower,” Dean commands, setting a shivering Castiel on the toilet, “Remember not hot, but cool. He can’t take any heat right now without it burning like a son of a bitch.”

Sam nods and Dean hears the squeak of the shower nokb turning before the pattering of the water.

“Alright, let’s get these off of you,” Dean says to himself, tugging and prodding at Cas’ jacket, soaked all the way through.

“Do you need anything else?” Sam asks, his voice soft.

“No, not right now Sammy,” Dean answers, paying half attention to his brother as he starts to unbutton and peel off Cas’s sopping flannel. Fucking christ clothes can hold a lot of water. They were so cold, it felt like holding ice cubes.

Cas whines as Dean shoves off the flannel, ripping it from the skin it was gripping. “Sorry, Mom said not to drag this part out.” And then he was lifting off Cas’ undershirt, leaving him bare chested. It took a moment before he gave up on the shoe laces and grabbed scissors to cut them with. He removed the shoes and cut the socks off. Then he didn’t even stop to think as he fumbled over and undid Cas’s belt and zipper, pulling his jeans off as quickly as he can.

It is only when it is Cas’ underwear the only thing left that Dean hesitates. He looks up at Cas, whose eyes are saucers, his hands under his armpits and his teeth still clattering with the tremors of his body. “I’m going to have to take these off too, okay? Then we’ll get you in the shower.” There is only a faint nod from his friend before Dean was cutting the underwear off too.

Oh how many scenarios he imagined ripping Cas’ underwear off for the first time, and it had to be the most unsexy scenario. He doesn’t even give himself time to admire what Cas was packing before lifting him off the toilet and into the shower.

Cas shouts in pain as the first petals of water touch his back and he tears start streaming down his cheeks again. “Dean it hurts!” He exclaims, buckling in on himself as Dean gets him to sit down on the shower floor.

“I know, I know,” Dean soothes, “Just let the water warm you up okay? In a few minutes I’m gonna turn the water a little bit warmer.” Cas shudders and puts his head in his hands.

A charm goes off and Dean looks down to see that his mother texted him. As he types out a response Dean tells Cas, “Mom says she’s on her way. She picked up some sort of special blankets and some special heating shit for you okay?”

A miniscule nod. Dean sighs a heavy breath and leans against the outside of the tub of the shower-bath combo.

There’s a few beats of silence before Dean says. “What were you thinking, man?” He doesn’t get a response but he isn’t really expecting one. “Cat’s are much lighter than people. Shoulda just left him there, he woulda figured it out.”

“He wasth meowing so loud,” Cas manages to say, “He soundath so scarth… just wanned to helpth..”

Dean sets his jaw. “Yeah, well look where that got you. You’re damn lucky I was on my way home Cas. So _fucking_ lucky.” Cas answers an affirmative but Dean barely hears him. “You could have fucking died. What would I have done then, huh? What if my mom wasn’t home to help? What if she had been at the station? What if I called the station and they didn’t get there in time and you died because of your stupid fucking _cat_ -who is fine by the way- What would I have done? Tell your mom and Gabriel that you were dead? How could I do that? Shit, what about your funeral? Hah, imagine that. You fucking die saving a _stupid_ cat and guess what now I have to say some shit at your funeral about how fucking awesome you are. About how amazing you are and how much you mean to me, and then, maybe then, I just might admit that _I’m in love you_ \- and-” It doesn’t occur to Dean before he catches his tongue that he’s crying. There are streams of tears leaking down his face, that his voice was hiccuping and that his fists were clenched by his side. “You stupid fucking idiot, you could have _died_ …”

Before anything else can come out of his mouth, he hears the car door of his mom’s sedan slam shut. Wiping away the evidence of crying, he stand up and tells Cas that he’s going to see his mom before leaving the room.

His chest is heaving. He’s in love with Cas. _He’s in love with Cas._ This could not be fucking happening. He knows that he wanted to bang Cas for a while, but be _in love_ with him? Shit. Motherfucking shit. How could he not have known? What the ever loving fuck, he should not being having this freak out now.

He busies himself with helping his mom carry all of the stuff for Cas up to his bedroom because “I called Naomi, and told her what happened and that Cas is staying here tonight” and Cas will be staying in Dean’s room, just like he’s done a million times before. But it won’t be just like those other millions times because, apparently, _Dean’s in fucking love with him_. 

After getting everything situated, he watches his mom go into the bathroom to help Cas. He wants to go in. He should probably help. He’s going.

Mom is mumbling some words that Dean can’t understand as he walks in. Cas has a thermometer in his mouth and mom’s hand on his forehead. When the beep of the thermometer goes off, she frowns. “Still a very low core temperature.” then to Cas, “John’s on his way home, he’ll have some better skills for you than me.” She stands up and passes Dean on her way out. “Cheer him up, keep him company. Until Dad gets home, he’s gonna need to be under that shower. Remember to keep adjusting the temp every twenty minutes or so.” Dean nods, and mom pats his back as she leaves him and Cas alone. He gulps.

Dude, he reprimands himself, this is Cas. He’s your best friend and he needs your help. Fucking step up.

When he sits down against the tub again, he expects Cas to demand answers from him. Why did you say that, Dean? Are you really in love with me, Dean? I’m not gay, Dean. But there isn’t anything except the comfortable silence they’ve managed to keep for themselves over the years. Dean welcomes it.

They stay like that for a couple of hours. Dean adjusts the temperature of the water like he’s supposed to and occasionally asks Cas if he’s okay, to which he will only get a nod as an answer, but other than that it is relatively quiet.

It is not until after Dad gets home with his medical kit, checks out Cas, gives him the okay to get out of the shower, on the condition that he had heating pads under the soles of his feet and in his hands as well as wrapped up in the special blanket mom got, Cas gets settled in Dean’s room, and keeps to himself until everyone else except Dean has gone to bed, that he says something.

“Dean?” It’s quiet, almost inaudible.

Dean puts down his book and looks at Cas, who is sitting on the opposite end of his bed, wrapped up like a cocoon. “Yeah, Cas?”

Cas fidgets with the heating pads in his palms for a second before letting out, “Did you mean it?”

Dean freezes. “Mean what?” He knows exactly what Cas is asking.

“That..” Cas starts, his eyes darting from Dean, to somewhere else, back to Dean, somewhere else, back to Dean, to his hands. “That..”

Dean sighs into himself and sets his book aside. “That I’m in love with you?”

Cas nods faintly, his eyes downcast towards his lap.

“Yeah, Cas, I mean it.” Dean admits to him, feeling the weight float off his chest as he says it out loud. Dean folds his hands in his lap and focuses on the interlacing of his figures. “I know that you probably don’t like me back. That’s okay. I know you don’t like dudes. That’s why I didn’t tell you. Well, actually, I wanted to bang you for a while, I didn’t know it went so far as love until just a little bit ago when you had me worried sick. It’s totally cool if you don’t want ot talk for a while, I totally get it. I-”

There are fingers underneath his chin, pressing up to make him turn his face. He comes face-to-face with Castiel’s bright blue eyes only inches from his. He can feel his breath on his lips and suddenly, Dean’s throat closes up and it’s hard to breathe.

“I’ve waited eight years to hear you say that.” Cas whispers, his eyes burning and earnest.

“You- you have?” Dean chokes out, his eyes no knowing whether to look in Cas’s eyes or stare at his mouth.

“ _Yes._ ” Cas hisses, and Dean can feel him moving in closer. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Dean can barely get a nod in before Cas’ mouth gently presses against his. It is chaste and soft and perfect. He can feel his eyelashes brush Cas’ cheek as his eyes drift closed. Hands find their way to creep up Cas’s arms and lace behind his head and intertwine in his hair. A noise escapes Cas’ lips as Dean prods forward, breaking away at first before ducking under and pressing with more fervor, catching Cas’ bottom lip.

He doesn’t know who deepens the kiss but whoever did is a fucking genius. The glide of Cas’ tongue over his again and again and again as Cas snakes his hand up and cups Dean face, his thumbs tracing the short stubble feels like ecstasy. Lighting dances down Dean’s nerve endings at each kiss, over each touch, and he moans when Cas nips at his bottom lip.

There’s a situation building in his jeans and he couldn’t care less as he brings one hand over the small of Cas’ back and presses them flush together. A sinful, animalistic groans pour from their mouths as they feel each other out. Cas’ thigh rubs against his erection with a maddening pace and he can’t help but tentatively meet it with shallow thrusts of his own.

“ _Dean._ ” Cas moans, between fierce kisses and traveling hands.

“If we don’t stop now,” Dean grunts out, “I don’t think I will be able to.”

Cas makes a keening noise and fumbles for Dean’s hand. He takes Dean’s palm and shoves it up against the front of his borrowed pajamas. Dean gasps into his mouth as his palm traces the outlines of Cas’ cock. Cas lets out a stunted noise that goes right into Dean’s own jeans.

“I don’t want us to stop.” Cas groans, pushing himself into Dean’s hand. “ _Please don’t stop.”_

“Reading you loud and clear, Cas.” And then Dean is rubbing slowly over Cas’s clothed cock, reveling in the broken noises that pitch out between Cas’ lips. He delicately traces his palm over him, rubbing and pressing so it’s maddening before playing at the edge of the pajama pants.

With a swiftness, Dean yanks the pants and underwear down together, grinning into Cas’s lips as Cas gasps. A choked noise escapes as Dean wraps his fingers around his best friend’s cock and pumps once.

“ _Dean…_ ” Oh fuck Cas sounds absolutely _wrecked._

“I got, ya, I got ya,” Dean chants as he begins to jerk Cas with more effort, keeping a tight fist and using all of the tricks he knows works on him. He swipes the head and smears the precome that leaks out across the entire length of Cas’ cock. The absolutely sinful grunts, jerks, and moans, fall out of Cas’ mouth as he continues to drive his fist over and over and over again.

Dean uses his other hand to quickly shove his own pants down and line both of their cocks up together. The feeling of Cas’ dick against his puts everyone else he’s ever been with to shame. And when he puts them both in the same tight fist, pleasure of a new intensity surges through him.

Soon their rutting and fucking his fist together, the bed squeaking slightly beneath them in time with their thrusts, but they don’t give a lfying shit if anyone hears at this point. A twist of his wrist ends with Cas crying out “ _FUCK_ ” and shoving his face under the crook of Dean’s neck, peppering his throat with surging kisses that are sure to leave marks. Soon enough, expletives are all Cas can manage to get out as Dean picks up the pace.

Before long Cas is panting against his neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK- DEAN I’m gonna_ -” and then Cas shouts out a punched sound and comes over Dean’s fist.

And with a few more pumps, Dean is burying his face against Cas’ throat and crying out as his own orgasm hits.

Cas sags on top of his chest, his shoulders heaving with heavy breaths and Dean can feel a smile against his neck. He can’t help but grin back.

After Dean uses a ratty t-shirt to clean them up, Cas lays his head on Dean’s chest and traces a finger up and down his sternum absentmindedly. Dean feels the rumbling of Cas’ chuckles against his side.

“What’s so funny?” Dean teases, his hand carding through Cas’ dark hair.

Cas props his chin up and says, “I’m just amazed that it took this extreme situation for us to get our heads out of our asses.”

Dean sighs. “Yeah. It is kind of ridiculous, I’ll give you that.”

Cas’s lips tilt up in a smirk. “Looks like we have a lot to owe Jimmy.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “That stupid fucking cat.”

“I don’t know, Dean. I think Jimmy knew exactly what he was doing.”

With that Cas tucks himself into Dean’s side, his head back on his chest and falls asleep. It doesn’t take long for Dean to start drifting as well, his final thought thanking the powers that be that Cas got out alright enough for this to finally happen.


End file.
